An electric device, such as a motor or generator, has a stator secured within a housing. A rotor mounted on a shaft is coaxially positioned within the stator and is rotatable relative to the stator about a longitudinal axis of the shaft. The passage of current through windings mounted with respect to the stator creates a magnetic field tending to rotate the rotor and shaft. Concentrated windings may be formed on individual stator segments, which are then mounted with respect to each other to form a generally annular stator assembly.